


drunk (in love)

by lynxmvb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, and theres more than 1 ch i js...have no idea how ao3 works YIKES, idk whats going to happen myself LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxmvb/pseuds/lynxmvb
Summary: something was off this morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone who is interested to read this...uhh. this is my first time WRITING in any sense (school work not included ofcourse) but i've been having the desire to write for the past few weeks and i just needed to get it out of my system so bad. ITS VERY AMATEUR and pls comment on my work, i'm sure i need improvements!! >< may i be able to handle this baby.  
> i'll be posting this story on twitter as well @chapostic if yall want easier reading lmao

he was so close to hitting the gas from the honk that blared from behind. he was daydreaming. again. the voice crooning from the radio lulled him to daydream land. that land which he visualizes how the future would be like if this or that happened. 

jongin sighed for the umpteenth time. he apologized to the driver through the rearview mirror before making a right turn. now that the song is done, the dj started to talk and his mind is back on track.

something was off this morning. when he woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready for work since his ass of a boss requested him to be in the office early, the body next to him-the lump of warmth he would blindly pull into his embrace and fall asleep for three, two, one minute before forcing himself to shower…was very rigid. he couldn’t fall back to sleep. before leaving the comfort of his home, he pecked him on the forehead-the customary morning kiss and quickly grabbed a bottled water from the fridge as he remembered the body tensing under his fingertips when he glided his palm across his stomach. 

he parked his car underground because it looked like it was about to rain. with his wallet, he climbed up the stairs to the supermarket he knew so well. the supermarket where he met his current husband. 

wrecking so much noise as he entered supermarket with his friends, planning to buy some strong alcohol to get shitfaced after finishing the final finals, a man was blocking the view of the bottles with his small build. his gang was restless, ecstatic to down some vodka or anything similarly strong and there was a man cockblocking their mission.

“yah! if you’re not planning to buy anything then move!”, sehun had his arms crossed to toughen up his lanky figure. 

sehun was impatient, as always. the cashier was flustered from sehun’s sudden outburst and he was urging his small customer to ‘make up your mind and don’t hold up the line, kid’. baekhyun was with jongin, digging into his pockets to find small change and chanyeol, sehun’s self-proclaimed sidekick was ready to punch whoever that was blocking them. 

“do you mind suggesting which alcohol is tasty? that bottle looked pretty though, is that one good?”

his friends were shocked over his voice. jongin too. he was pointing at a bottle placed on the top right of the shelf. he was looking back and forth, between sehun and the bottle. his eyes were another shocker, they were huge and clear. it took a minute for them to snap out of it and sehun surprisingly answered him, with a few tips here and there on which bottle to buy for what type of occasion. 

jongin being jongin, he couldn’t stop eyeing this boy? man? grade-schooler-slash-man? whatever the term that could refer to this…tiny-packed cutie blessed with a clear, velvety voice. he was tiny, really. drowned in a corduroy jacket, he was looking intently at sehun’s eyes as sehun rambled on and on about alcohol. it seemed like sehun was ready to make the purchase along with the cutie’s as well. sehun was already standing next to tiny-packed cutie and the image was starting to look wrong. jongin knew that he should really stop overthinking but he can’t help it. sehun leaned on the counter, shoulders squared with chanyeol nodding along whatever that came out of sehun’s mouth and tiny-packed cutie was giving his full attention very adorably but wait, can he even buy alcohol?

all five of them looked at him, including the cashier. whoops. he said it out loud, didn’t he?

“hey man, not cool. what did we say about judging, bro?”, chanyeol eyed him as if he broke the ‘bro code’ (apparently the ‘bro code’ existed when jongin told him that he kissed this chick at the same spot yunho did with the girl. chanyeol was disappointed because ‘you don’t take someone else’s spot, that spot is claimed!’. jongin thought that he was just bitter and jealous). 

“besides, kyungsoo here-” chanyeol pulled tiny-packed cutie that has a name, kyungsoo to his side with his gangly limb causing kyungsoo to stumble. his ears were red. cute. “-was our senior in uni, jongin.” again, he was shocked. this time it was only jongin and baekhyun who got shocked. baekhyun began to move forward, clearly interested to know more about this kyungsoo as kyungsoo would be about the same age as baekhyun (baekhyun had to repeat a year in university). 

as kyungsoo’s vision was completely surrounded by his ugly friends’ faces, jongin didn’t move from his spot. yes, kyungsoo is cute but that was it for him. his friends had clearly forgotten the main purpose of their visit to the supermarket, which was to ‘buy as much packs and vodka our bank accounts can afford and get. drunk.’ (sehun’s words). the mastermind was comfortably leaning on the counter, chin propped on his left hand and questions after questions were flowing out of his small mouth. kyungsoo seemed okay with it, even if baekhyun seemed like he was trying his best to make sure he stays within kyungsoo’s wide vision (jongin assumed kyungsoo’s eyesight was larger than others because of his eyes). the cashier was no longer paying attention to them. he was counting the money aggressively with his eyebrows pulled down, seemingly angry that he did not make that much money. or he was just pissed that these kids took away his potential customer. and they were disturbing his night. it was nearing midnight. 

“are we not going to buy anything?” he voiced out. all five of them looked at him again. the cashier had stopped counting his poor money, now looking all sad and crumpled. the cashier gave him a look, maybe saying thank you somewhere deep within his mind or heart. or maybe that was just jongin trying to not feel guilty from breaking the circle’s conversation as he was stared down unpleasantly. 

sehun turned to the cashier and finally bought the booze. and as planned, he bought a lot and paid them with his credit card. baekhyun was talking to chanyeol while the cashier was loading in the packs and two bottles of vodka into large plastic bags. kyungsoo was caught in the middle of everything and jongin was the only one who seemed to be free of anything. 

so kyungsoo stared at him. jongin didn’t know if the stare was a good sign but he couldn’t look away from him. kyungsoo was unblinking but he was fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. jongin admitted silently that kyungsoo looked good. the cutie donned a black turtleneck and the sleeves peeked out of the corduroys, stopping right above his wrists. kyungsoo’s ears were red and jongin saw the blush going down his neck. the turtleneck was covering the neck but it wasn’t stopping jongin’s imagination. 

the rustling of the plastic bags broke their stare down. sehun passed the plastic bag with the packs to chanyeol (chanyeol is not suited to carry or hold anything fragile). 

“let’s get some foooood. i’m hungry from all the talking”, with cocked hips baekhyun was exaggeratingly rubbing his tummy. chanyeol was still fumbling with the plastic bag, trying to grip it comfortably. 

“cmon, i know a good stall somewhere close”, baekhyun dragged kyungsoo, stomping along the way and heading towards the entrance. kyungsoo didn’t fight him, maybe just surprised that he was included. 

jongin silently followed behind the other two who were bickering over who should bring which bag (“just carry the packs, chanyeol!” “but they’re heavy as shit and i cross my heart that i would not drop the bottles, pleaseeeee”). he had his hands shoved in his pockets, prepared to face the cold wind as he stepped out of the supermarket.


	2. clubhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update >< i'm so excited!!

“dear lord almighty, please cleanse the mind, the body, the soul and most importantly the foul mouth of byun baekhyun. he—”

“HE has been doing just fine with his mouth and the same mouth that you mentioned has done a lot of things you could imagine. can you relate to that, oh?”

the whole table groaned at baekhyun’s shameless statement. baekhyun laughed at everyone’s reaction, garnering the attention of other customers in the stall. jongin downed his shot, already thinking of downing the entire soju bottle when he caught kyungsoo staring at him. this time, his eyes were in crescents. he was very happy.

throughout their supper, jongin couldn’t help but to assess kyungsoo. he was quiet but a few words could cause chaos. he didn’t look like he could fit in the group with both baekhyun and chanyeol being too lively for anyone’s good and the ever sassy sehun. jongin filled in the spot as the quiet one out of the gang of four, the one who everyone knew had movements as smooth as water and nobody could miss pouty pink lips on sun-kissed skin. instead jongin wondered how no one saw heart-shaped lips and long lashes.

“say kyungsoo, where were you in uni?” chanyeol questioned bluntly.

eyes all on him, kyungsoo admitted that he was one of the wallflowers. he had joined singing competitions twice and jongin mentally scolded himself for getting curious. but his curiosity was killed, when chanyeol decided that ‘karaoke sounds good, right?’.

jongin was no longer surprised when kyungsoo belted out some notes during their ‘sing-off’ as what baekhyun called it. baekhyun could sing very well, but he was too drunk so he resorted to dancing (more like staggering here and there with sehun). chanyeol was the rapper for all the songs they sang and despite losing focus once in a while, the rap came out good. he even sang several verses and pulled it off well considering how he was on the brink of passing out. jongin sang too but not that much as he chose to be the audience for the night and the couch was comfortable.

kyungsoo swayed his body as he sang. the grip on the microphone was firm. firm from passion, kyungsoo was the electric to make the microphone alive as his voice amplified through the speakers in the soundproof room. singing was his way to let loose. kyungsoo had his eyes close when he sang some random r&b jongin never heard of but it felt familiar. it was beautiful to witness such passion and the other three mess of limbs didn’t seem to distract kyungsoo. jongin was told more often than not that his dancing was enchanting. and _maybe_ kyungsoo isn’t just cute. there was more of him that jongin would like to know. especially when kyungsoo finished off the song with a huge smile as he looked down to the floor as though that performance was his last before meeting jongin’s eyes. jongin was determined to let kyungsoo have his heart.

the second time they met was at a clubhouse.

as much as jongin wanted kyungsoo remain as a constant presence in his life, none of them asked for his number (jongin should’ve been drunk too that night. he wouldn’t be embarrassed to do anything. like asking for kyungsoo’s number). it was five in the morning when they separated ways. both jongin and kyungsoo didn’t talk much after kyungsoo was done. they sat in comfortable silence as kyungsoo sipped on his water like a kitten until jongin decided that yes, they should be heading home and no chanyeol, i would not be carrying you all the way home. kyungsoo helped as much as he could and they said their breathless goodbyes once the three drunkards were safe in jongin’s apartment. jongin left the three wherever he dropped them in the living room without a bother. the last tendrils of energy in his body alerted his brain that kyungsoo left him without a number and he blacked out before he could do anything.

their meeting at the clubhouse was a blessing. jongin had been trying to get in touch with kyungsoo for two weeks and none of his searches online led him to the pale man with a mole on his upper lip (his browser history had linkedin profiles and random doh kyungsoos on facebook). sehun has a membership with the clubhouse in jongin’s area thanks to his brother and jongin had never thought of stepping foot to the clubhouse as it was definitely grandiose. it screamed money. but the weather was nice, the sun hidden behind the thick clouds and his area was less hectic then usual so he thought, maybe he should put sehun’s abandoned membership to good use.

he wore his new gym clothes his sister bought for him with his adidas gym bag slung over his shoulder. he had his earpods on, “plug in baby” filling in his head when someone bumped onto his right side. his earpod somehow managed to flew out of his ear and it landed near a coffee table. he couldn’t care less of the apologies coming from his “assailant” (that person made his earpod flew!) and he had his eyes focused on the tiny white pod. he was beyond relief that no one managed to kick his precious pod away and after letting go of his breath, he turned around to confront his attacker. his mouth was ready to assault at that person responsible for his mini heart attack when familiar brown irises stared back at him. his heart had another cardiac arrest (a strong one) and he was trying so hard to control the corners of his mouth from curving upwards because _finally_. finally, kyungsoo is back in his life.

“you were listening to muse?” kyungsoo was munching on his club sandwich. he doesn’t let the bread touch his lips. it was endearing to see his mouth open up wide to avoid the crumbs from sticking on his lips. his lips were so pi-

“i’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“muse? you were listening to muse.”

“plug in baby, yes. how did you know?” oh god, please let this man have the same music taste as mine.

“well, the song was loud. or else you would’ve noticed me rushing towards you.” jongin blushed at that. he recalled getting scolded by his parents for blasting music ‘way too loud for anyone’s ears, are you trying to ruin your eardrums?’.

“it’s a habit. i like my music loud and clear.”

jongin was stirring his hot chocolate mindlessly while waiting for kyungsoo to finish his sandwich. he was a quite slow eater but it was satisfying to see him chew on the food. he took large bites that filled his cheeks and he chewed soundlessly (unlike baekhyun who chomps on his food…unpleasantly).

“should i be worried that you’ve been staring at me a lot since we first met? or is this becoming a habit of yours?” kyungsoo smirked. he _smirked_ at jongin.

jongin felt vulnerable that he scoffed. he felt exposed and he was already wearing less cloth than usual. the black fitting tank top showing the sides of his torso and his thick arms was supposed to make him confident but kyungsoo’s statement made him want to rub his arms for protection or whatever. kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to do that to him.

he realized that he may have looked cocky (unintentionally, of course) but now kyungsoo had an amused smile on his face as he stirred his iced lemon tea. the atmosphere was becoming lighter.

“worried? you should be thankful that i even looked at you.”

what. jongin, what in the _world_ was that?  

kyungsoo chortled before guffawing loudly that his shoulders shook. his laughter blended in the warm coffee shop just outside the clubhouse, close to the beach. he could feel a drop of sweat trickling down from his scalp but kyungsoo’s laugh was contagious. kyungsoo was hugging his torso and his straight teeth was visible. it didn’t take too long for jongin to start joining in the laughter. it seemed like the tension in his body had vanished just from the mere sound of kyungsoo’s beautiful laugh that resonated powerfully with him. kyungsoo had tears at his corners when he slowly stopped laughing while staring at jongin. jongin realized too late that kyungsoo understood what was the underlying meaning of that nonsensical sentence he blurted out and it made jongin blushed.

kyungsoo looked ethereal with the happiness aura he was emitting after that round of laughter and they both couldn’t stop smiling like lovesick teenagers. it was a moment jongin would cherish for as long as he could and he couldn’t believe that he was starting to associate kyungsoo with forever.

“yes. so deal with it.”

kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. he’d like that. 


	3. christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry xmas to everyone celebrating!! :-)

his dress shoes clacked as he walked to the pastry aisle. the sweet smell of vanilla and freshly baked goods wafted in the air-conditioned store. he scanned the display of food, trying to find his husband’s favorite but the chocolate filled bun was finished so he grabbed the closest thing to that. he took a pack of chocolate chip cookies for himself because he couldn’t resist it and he forgot his last meal was an egg sandwich. passing by the fridges, the yogurt drinks that kyungsoo had recently been obsessed with were on sale.

kyungsoo had been draining the drinks quickly and jongin didn’t get the chance to drink it that week. he took five bottles instead of two so that the drinks could last at least an entire week. kyungsoo initially rejected that drink when he caught in jongin’s liking towards it after a week of living together, boastfully saying that he would rather spend money on real fruit juices than some ‘fermented sad-looking’ drink. looking back at how kyungsoo strongly disagreed with the presence of the yogurt bottles in the fridge and he had threatened to throw them out once when jongin bought a whole box of it (jongin had very low self-control over purchasing things he like), it was weird that kyungsoo loves it now. but he doesn’t ponder much on it because at some point he did noticed his yogurt drinks had lesser volume every time he drinks it.

eyes scanning the vegetables, his right forearm shook slightly as the basket he was carrying began to feel heavier, all five bottles of yogurt placed on the left side. he placed the basket on the floor and he wasn’t aware how close he was to a customer until the man entered his peripheral vision. the customer looked at him and jongin was dreading on what to do.

“kai!”

that nickname shocked him. he took his time to register the face of the man, his mind actively thinking how this man could’ve known his nickname? the ghost of his past?

“hey jongin, you couldn’t have forgotten me, right you brat?”

chen. kim jongdae. the man who took charge of all parties back in high school. jongin’s brother from a different mother.

“hyung, what are you doing here?” jongin was confused. he was pleasantly surprised to see his hyung shopping in the supermarket. it has been a while since they met but it shouldn’t have been too long since their last meeting. jongin would’ve known if his hyung had moved to his area because he was sure chen’s house address was miles away from where he lived.

a smack on his head was what he received. “seriously? are you not happy to see me?”

“what are you on about, hyung. of course i’m happy to see you! but why-”

“i get it. you find it weird to see me here, out of all places since i said before that this town sucks and it will suck the living soul out of everyone?” jongin guessed he could agree to that so he hummed in agreement.

chen picked up his basket and it was a sign for jongin to do so as well. chen looked haggard, his work blazer was unbuttoned and his dress shirt was untucked. jongin may have looked equally messy, or worse. he assumed his hyung just got off from work like him too.

“i was on the way home and the traffic was shit so i used this way instead. i had to stop by somewhere to get the groceries before i forget. don’t want the wifey to kill me.”

jongin was a minute slow when chen butted in.

“this store in this dead town has some pretty good stuff. maybe i should come here often.” they were slowly walking around the store with chen actively scanning the food on the racks. “and maybe you could cover several rounds of shots, eh?” chen had a hopeful look on his face as he nudged jongin with his elbow.

“oh! how’s kyungsoo by the way?” kyungsoo? how did he know about kyungsoo?

it was childish of jongin but he didn’t tell his hyung about kyungsoo at all. chen was not invited to his wedding. their fight was extreme and it got physical. jongin’s relationship with his other close friends (an exceptional for the four people in his tight knit circle) was rocky as accusations were thrown with no concern of finding out the truth and everyone was ready to attack one another. the tension snapped when jongin attacked chen at his apartment. busted lips and a broken nose, jongin walked out.

with what happened, everyone knew not to mess with jongin. his friends respected his decision of not wanting to be related to chen. he visibly clenched his teeth whenever anyone as much as mentioned his name. his four friends knew how that fight had taken a toll on jongin emotionally and mentally. he met chen back by accident after four years, well in his second year of being married. it was truly awkward for them but they were back to being casual friends after a few dinners.

jongin admit that they both had matured a lot after they reconciled. chen’s company was still enjoyable like how it was back in school, their connection ran deeper than with anyone else. but the current chen is more careful with words and it was amusing to see how he would avoid cursing in a family friendly restaurant or when he noticed that kids were around. back in high school, he wouldn’t have given two shits about anyone, really.

whenever he and chen planned to have dinner somewhere (they met less than ten times and chen had to clock in by midnight), jongin would refer chen as “a close friend from high school” to kyungsoo. jongin hadn’t bothered to elaborate as kyungsoo would just adjust the collars of his coat and told him to have fun after a peck on the lips. jongin didn’t see the point of introducing chen to him despite how it would’ve been natural to do so. jongin had met chen’s wife already, all petite and wide smiles. he was jealous of them when the three had dinner once and he had the urge to show off that his spouse is equally beautiful (in jongin’s biased opinion, kyungsoo is _way_ prettier) with his pale and smooth baby skin, reddish pink lips, curvy hips, wide eyes- but no, he was not going to let his husband know someone from the past.

to say that he was shocked the moment his spouse’s name came out from the lips of the very man he decided to not let kyungsoo know about (and he knows his friends would _never_ betray him), was an understatement. his brain went into an overdrive and he had to control from letting his emotions (anger? confusion?) overtake his facial expression. he forgot that chen was waiting for an answer and thankfully, it had only been five minutes so he could still fix his facial expression into some kind of thinking or recalling face…just something decent looking. and definitely not a panicked look.

“kyungsoo? well, he’s doing…fine. yeah we’re good.”

“that’s good. remind him to get his kimchi spaghetti ready. i’ll be coming anytime.” chen mumbled while checking on the ingredients of the canned soup.

jongin began to truly panic. “kimchi spaghetti?”

“heck yes his famous kimchi spaghetti. he ate three of my lasagna portions wifey made when he came over. _three_. he didn’t even ask me!” chen placed the canned soup into his full basket. chen chuckled, “you’re a lucky man. he’s cute and gorgeous. you’re lucky he’s all yours.”

“watch your words, kim.”

“ _relax_ , jongin. jeez, have you been getting any? you seem out of it and with that attitude, don’t bother to plan on getting it.”

no, i won’t bother to work on anything to get it because i’m fucking confused. when did my husband started to talk to you?

“you mad, kiddo?” jongin was thinking hard, staring at space. his brows had furrowed.

jongin shook his head. _calm down_. jongin sighed tiredly, bent down to pick up his own basket. “nah man, i’m just extra tired today”, jongin massaged his left shoulder to emphasize. kyungsoo usually massages his sore muscles before they sleep every day.

“right. it’s christmas eve tomorrow, maybe the both of you could come over for dinner. like old times, you and me. and our partners. sounds good?”

“yeah, i’ll think about it.”

“what is there to think about?” chen slapped his back. “no one would be in my area tomorrow so traffic is all clear. my girl would definitely love to see the both of you, especially kyungsoo. she’s…loving him more than myself, her husband.”

jongin smirked at that, eyes casted on the floor. “sure, i’ll let you know."


End file.
